Bulgarians Do It Best
by CraftyUsername37927
Summary: Cedric decides to share the secret of the Egg with Viktor Krum in an effort to be fair. He even shows him to the prefects' bathroom. But Viktor has other ideas of what the bathroom might be good for. SLASH
1. Bath Time

**As promised, one Cedric/Viktor slash cumming right up.**

* * *

**Bulgarians Do It Best**

**Chapter 1: Bath Time**

Cedric Diggory paced restlessly in the courtyard, working up the courage to approach the hulking figure standing in the middle of a Durmstrang group. He may be slightly intimidating but Cedric knew it was only fair that he share his discovery with the Bulgarian champion as well, seeing as the way he himself had figured out the egg wasn't exactly sporting. He finally gritted his teeth and strode over to the huddle with mock-confidence.

"Ummm…Viktor? Can I have a quick word?"

The foreigner's brow furrowed as he studied Cedric suspiciously, but he eventually nodded and pushed his way out of the group. They walked together over to a secluded section of the courtyard, where Krum turned and looked at the Hufflepuff expectantly. The other Durmstrang boys were glaring menacingly from across the way.

Cedric paled slightly under the stern gazes, but continued on regardless, "I was just thinking…I got a little help from someone with the egg, and I know it isn't particularly fair so I thought…you know…I could help you out too. If you haven't already figured it out yourself of course," he finished quickly with a small smile. Viktor responded only by looking a little more intense.

"I'll take that as a no," Cedric chuckled nervously. "Well anyway, the secret is water. So that should help you out a little. You can even use our prefects' bathroom in the castle. It's not a bad place for a bath." He cringed and mentally kicked himself for that last one. It was bad enough when he'd said the same thing to Potter. Viktor arched one heavy brow and smirked slightly. Cedric was certain he had turned scarlet by this point. "Ummm…well good luck," he muttered before turning on his heel and stalking away.

"Vait!" Krum's rough voice called out behind him. Cedric stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around. "Could you…show me vhere this bathroom is later?" the larger boy asked quietly. Cedric merely nodded sharply and walked away quickly.

* * *

Cedric was strolling out of the Great Hall with a large group of friends after dinner when a gruff voice sounded behind them. "Hey! Cedric! Could you show me vhere this…prefects' bathroom is now?"

Cedric's friends, who had been watching curiously, now looked flat-out bewildered by Krum's inquiry. Cedric glanced nervously around at his fellow Hufflepuffs before nodding slowly and then muttering to the others, "I'll catch up with you guys later."

The group headed off, looking back over their shoulders every so often.

"Come on," Cedric ordered as he took off up the staircase.

* * *

Several minutes later, after Viktor was thoroughly lost amongst all the hidden passages and moving staircases, they were standing outside the prefects' bathroom.

"Pine fresh," Cedric informed the door, which proceeded to spring open of its own accord. Then he turned to Krum, "You can take as much time as you need. Just slide the bolt on the inside."

"So no vone can get in vhile I am using it?" the Bulgarian questioned, with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Nope. You'll be completely undisturbed," Cedric replied before turning to walk away.

"Vait," Viktor called out again like before. "Haff you figured the egg out completely? I vas thinking…maybe ve could vork on it together? Vhat is it they say? Two heads are better than vone?"

Cedric flushed a little at the thought of being in the bathroom with him. Krum looked at him expectantly before demanding, "Come! I insist. Ve vill figure it all out before the others and be able to take the lead."

Cedric hesitated only a moment longer before replying "Alright" uncertainly. Viktor grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside, sliding the bolt locked behind them. Then he dropped his bag on the floor and stalked over to the giant, many-tapped bathtub.

"Vat do all these do?" he asked curiously.

"Loads of stuff," Cedric responded. He walked over and turned on a few of the taps. One spewed hot water, another churned out thick foam, and the last emitted large bubbles that floated around the room. Then he set his bag down and pulled his golden egg out. He had taken to carrying it everywhere in case inspiration on how to solve the riddle struck him unexpectedly. He laid it carefully on the edge of the pool and then looked around uncertainly.

Krum was experimenting with the other taps. He settled on adding just two. One that made the water randomly turn colors and another that made the water smell like strawberries, which was so out of character that Cedric had to suppress his laughter.

The Bulgarian looked at him with an almost mischievous glint in his eye and asked, "Vell, should ve figure this out now?"

"Sure."

Krum immediately began stripping off his Durmstrang uniform, starting with the furs until he was left in just the pants and a thin white tee. He pulled off his boots and socks and Cedric could only stare. _Surely he isn't going to…oh. _Krum had slowly peeled off the tee, exposing his broad shoulders, mountainous pecs, and hard stomach. He continued on, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them down and off over his feet. In just a few short seconds he was down to just his dark grey briefs. But without even a moment's hesitation, he shamelessly stripped those off as well. He stood there without a trace of modesty, his powerful legs set in a wide stance with his thick, flaccid cock hanging between them and two large balls suspended behind it. The whole impressive package was nestled in thick, coarse hair, as was most of the rest of his muscled body.

Cedric caught himself with his mouth open when Krum interrupted his thoughts, "Vell? Are you coming? There is no reason to be shy. It is just us guys in here." He raised a thick brow at Cedric again before sliding down into the water, his bareness hidden beneath the foam.

Cedric hesitated again but decided he didn't want to look like a pussy. He self-consciously began pulling off his own robes. Krum's eyes never left him and there was a small smile playing on his lips as his lean but strong body was revealed piece-by-piece. Finally, Cedric took a deep breath and slid off his own boxers. His own member was revealed briefly before he slipped quickly into the water. He was not ashamed exactly. He knew he measured up, and actually grew to be bigger than one would think. At least none of the many girls he had bedded had complained. All the same, it was still strange and a little embarrassing to have another guy leering at him.

Krum decided to start swimming laps. His powerful body cut rapidly through the water and Cedric found himself mesmerized by the rippling muscles. After five or six laps, Krum came to rest right next to Cedric, panting lightly.

"The varm vater is nice," he stated. "At Durmstrang ve practice in the lake, vhich is alvays cold. Karkaroff says it builds endurance and fortitude."

Cedric merely grimaced in way of an answer.

Krum reached around him, his arm brushing against his shoulder, and grabbed his egg. He submerged it under the water and opened it up, dunking his head under to listen…

* * *

Roughly an hour later they had thoroughly discussed the eerie song and had concluded that they would have to retrieve something from merpeople in the lake.

Krum sighed deeply and lounged back against the side of the pool, but Cedric had grabbed a towel and was pulling himself out of the water, unwittingly giving the Bulgarian quite a view.

"Vat is your hurry?" Viktor wondered aloud. "It is so peaceful here. Vhy don't you stay for avhile?"

Cedric looked at him quizzically for a moment before dropping back down into the pool and leaning back against the edge. Viktor shuffled over next to him and gazed up at the ceiling.

Several minutes later Cedric felt something ghosting faintly over the inside of his thigh. He looked over to find Krum staring at him with a hungry look. He had stretched his arm out and was drawing circles on Cedric's thigh with the tip of his finger.

"W-what are you doing?" Cedric stuttered.

"Going to a boy only school, ve haff learned to take care of our…needs in other ways," Viktor responded matter-of-factly. "And you are very…attractive, if you did not realize it," he continued suggestively. His circling finger was arcing gradually farther and farther up Cedric's thigh. His heart rate had doubled over the past couple minutes and an unfortunate amount of blood was plummeting down to his nether regions. In just a few short moments, the Hufflepuff was painfully hard and uncertain exactly how another boy was eliciting such a response from him.

Cedric held his breath as the finger suddenly brushed against one of his balls. Viktor gave him a small smile before running his finger lightly up the length of his shaft and circled the head, then down the other side only to go right back up again. Cedric released a shuddering breath as that torturous finger pressed down into the slit of his head and twisted. Then Viktor closed his hand around the shaft, sliding down to fist the base before beginning a steady pumping motion that had Cedric gasping for breath.

Viktor only stroked a few more times before abruptly releasing him. He then caught Cedric's wrist and guided his hand down between his own legs. He gently persuaded the Hufflepuff's long, thin fingers to wrap around his still semi-soft cock and then let go. Cedric froze but didn't remove his hand. He didn't want to appear weak in front of an opposing champion. And he couldn't honestly deny the fact that he kind of, sort of liked the way he could feel the soft flesh inflating within his grasp. Mere seconds later and his jaw dropped at how impossibly hard and thick the Bulgarian's rod had grown. He couldn't resist giving the shaft a small squeeze; Krum's breath caught in his throat. The reaction made Cedric bold enough to pump him a couple times, making his eyes to roll back in his head and buck up into his hand.

Viktor gave him a wicked grin before diving under the water. Cedric cried out when his dick was suddenly trapped in a slick, tight heat. A skilled tongue was doing things that Cedric had never experienced before. And soon the mainlander was deep-throating his entire considerable length, something he had never been able to convince any girl to even attempt. After an impressive amount of time, Krum finally had to surface for air, but not before dragging his teeth up the underside of Cedric's cock. Cedric let out a scream and smacked the back of his head painfully against the edge of the pool. Viktor grinned at the flushed and panting Hogwartian before smashing their lips together. His lips were rough and demanding, different from any girl Cedric had ever kissed, but he found that he loved every second of it. The Bulgarian shoved his tongue forcefully passed the smaller boy's lips and delved deeply into his mouth. The kiss was intense, desperate and sloppy; things Cedric never thought he could be into as much as he was.

Viktor readjusted himself so that he was straddling Cedric in the water, their chests plastered together. Their cocks were trapped between their bodies; Cedric's exceptionally long and slender while Krum's was, conversely, somewhat shorter but much thicker. Viktor began to slowly but insistently gyrate, causing their submerged members to slide against each other. Cedric let out an embarrassing mewl and pressed his lithe body up against his larger, harder one.

The strangest part for the Hufflepuff was the fact that he was used to, with girls, being the man; the dominant half of the equation. However, there was no question of that with Krum. He was aggressive and forceful and Cedric had no choice but to surrender to the animalistic assault. Cedric was surprised to find that he was actually even more aroused by the novel feeling of submission, of relinquishing control to someone bigger and more masculine than himself; especially someone as admittedly sexy as THE Viktor Krum, Seeker Extraordinaire.

Viktor became steadily rougher and more insistent as time went on. Eventually he tore their lips apart and pulled himself quickly out of the pool, dragging Cedric bodily after him and slamming him not so gently down onto his back on the tile floor. Cedric gasped painfully, trying to get his wind back. But before he could compose himself again, Viktor was straddling his shoulders and pressing his broad dick forcefully up against his lips. Cedric forgot about the pain and didn't even need to think twice before inhaling the mass of throbbing flesh, struggling to stretch his lips around the breadth of it. The characteristic masculine taste turned him on, if possible, even more. He was, of course, unaccustomed to having something so large in his mouth and he was at a bit of a loss as to what to do with it. This was all the more complicated by the fact that the owner of the engulfed object was quite determined that he was going to swallow all of it as quickly as possible. Krum tangled his fingers into the smaller boy's hair and yanked on it, using it as leverage to force himself even farther into the wet hole. Cedric began gagging violently as the head of the cock reached the back of his throat. He tried to push Krum off of him, but the larger male refused to yield.

So Cedric tried a different approach and started doing his best to suppress his reflexes and swallow the rod. After quite a bit more gagging, Viktor managed to sheath his entire length in the struggling youth's mouth. He established a reckless pace, thrusting powerfully into the tight passage. Cedric resisted the assault but couldn't stop the dominant boy. But he soon realized that he didn't particularly want to. He grabbed onto Viktor's ass, digging his fingers into the cheeks for traction. Having the shaft driving down his throat was a completely foreign sensation that wasn't necessarily all that pleasant, but the idea that it was pleasuring the other boy made it worth it. Not to mention the way he was being even more violently dominated was unexplainably the hottest experience of his life.

Viktor eventually slowed and eased himself out of the warm mouth. Cedric worked his aching jaw, trying to recover from the onslaught before whatever was coming next. The seeker withdrew from the boy and roughly flipped him over onto his stomach. Then he dropped down and spread the firm mounds of his pert little ass apart. He eyed the exposed, puckered ring, nestled amongst a light smattering of dark hair, for a moment before lunging forward and driving his tongue down into the tight hole. Cedric cried out as his back arched uncontrollably. He pushed his ass up off the tiles and into the probing muscle. The wet appendage drilled deeper and deeper into him, inducing the most delicious sensations he had ever experienced. He knew already that he was going to be hopelessly addicted to this particular activity.

Viktor pulled back and then raised a hand up to Cedric's mouth. "Suck," he commanded. Cedric hungrily pulled three of his fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them until they were thoroughly coated in his saliva. He thought he knew what was about to happen and shivered in anticipation tinged with trepidation.

Krum dropped his dripping hand down into Cedric's cleft and slipped a single digit into his entrance up to the first knuckle. Cedric gasped at the sudden intrusion and Krum chuckled lowly before working it in the rest of the way. He twisted around slightly before pulling out and then jamming in two fingers all at once. This time Cedric cried out in pain, but he was soon moaning in pleasure as Viktor twisted and scissored the fingers around inside him. He curled his fingers a certain way and thrust hard, eliciting a blissful wail out of the boy. He finally worked in a third finger and began stretching him out as best as he could. Cedric was reduced to a writhing, panting mess of sprawled limbs and flushed skin.

Viktor yanked his fingers free and then plastered himself against Cedric's back, growling in his ear, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you von't be able to valk for a veek." Cedric moaned pathetically at the thought and pressed back up against his chest.

"P-please," he gasped out.

Viktor lined his straining member up with Cedric's entrance and suddenly rammed into him up to the hilt. Cedric screamed in agony, clawing futilely at the slick, tiled floor to get away. Krum grabbed his wand out of the nearby pile of clothes and whispered the incantation for a healing spell. Cedric fell still, panting heavily with tears streaming down his face. The spell slowly stitched his insides back together and the pain faded away.

"Why the fuck did you do that, you fucking bastard!" Cedric yelled angrily at the boy still encased inside him. He was still struggling to acclimate himself to being so full. He hadn't realized it would be so uncomfortable, although he suspected that had more to do with Krum's impatience than anything else.

"Sorry!" he choked out, sounding close to tears himself. "I just forgot that you are a…that you haff not…just most boys I know are used to it," he finally mumbled.

Cedric didn't think much of the apology but he was getting restless again. He wiggled his hips slightly, gasping at the heightened sensations he was feeling deep inside. He needed more of what he was feeling before. "Please…just move," he begged.

Viktor seemed surprised by the request. "Are you sure?" he inquired.

"Yes goddamnit! Just fuck me. NOW!" he bellowed in response, surprising himself with his commanding tone.

Viktor purred into the side of his neck, "As you wish." He immediately took control again, leaving no doubt as to who was the alpha male. He pulled almost completely out of the hot pressure of his ass and then thrust back in with a little more restraint than last time. Cedric cried out again, this time in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The pain was fading fast now though. Krum started a slow, sensual rhythm, eliciting cries and moans out of the thrashing boy. Cedric started rocking his hips backward, meeting each thrust.

"Faster," Cedric panted out. Krum immediately started driving into him more rapidly by the minute, until he was thrusting with abandon. Cedric cried out with every plunge, whimpering when Viktor nipped and chewed on the cartilage of his ear.

"Harder," he gasped. "Please…harder."

"Harder?" Viktor responded teasingly. "I guess I can do that…"

"Please…" Cedric cried out desperately.

Krum abruptly pulled out of him and stood up. He yanked Cedric up off of the floor and slammed him up against the wall. Cedric knew he was going to be covered in bruises after this, but he couldn't have cared less. Viktor took no time at all to jam his cock back up inside of the waiting ass. Cedric screamed again but this time it was all out of painful bliss. Viktor rammed into him harder and harder, the sound of skin slapping on skin echoing around the chamber.

"Yes…fuck yeah…FUCK!" Cedric yelled, beating his palms against the wall.

Viktor suddenly pulled out again and dragged Cedric over to a stone bench and threw him down onto his back. He pushed his legs apart and plowed into him, connecting their mouths again at the same time. Cedric hooked his feet behind Viktor's back and lost himself in the ravenous kiss and frenzied pounding. He was quickly being pushed to the edge; could feel his balls tightening up. "I'm g-gonna…" he whined.

"Come for me," Krum ordered while grabbing onto his dick and pumping in time with his fucking. Mere seconds later and Cedric was screaming out his lover's name and shooting stream after stream of pearly cum all over his own chest and abs. Viktor continued his manic thrusting as Cedric rode out his high, finally pulling out and jerking himself into his own orgasm. His own cum was incredibly thick and sticky as it ran together with Cedric's. He leaned down and started to lap up the pools of semen, dragging his tongue over every inch of Cedric's hypersensitive skin. He reconnected their lips, sharing the taste of their combined lust, and then collapsed down on top of him, resting his face in the nape of his neck. The sheer masculine weight and hardness of his body was comforting to Cedric. He probably could have stayed there all night, despite the hard stone pressing into his shoulders and hips.

However, Viktor only stayed there briefly before standing up and pulling Cedric with him back into the water. He grabbed a sponge and used it to meticulously wash off Cedric's body and then his own. Unfortunately the ministrations had Cedric rock-hard again and raring to go. Krum merely chuckled and shoved him up against the side of the pool again…

* * *

By the time Cedric dragged himself back into his bed that night he was thoroughly black and blue and could barely walk without sobbing. _But it was so worth it…_ he thought before drifting off into a deep, well-deserved sleep.

* * *

**So I kinda really liked this one. So I decided to add another chapter which will be up soon. Please, please, please review and let me know what you think. I really value the opinions of my readers. It helps me grow and improve as a writer. Thanks in advance **

**Chapter 2: Durmstrang Lessons—Viktor brings Cedric to meet the other Durmstrang boys and they show him what they've learned in their school lessons. Coming Soon! **


	2. Durmstrang Lessons

**Alright, here we go. There's some pretty kinky stuff ahead, folks, so you have been warned.**

* * *

**Bulgarians Do It Best**

**Chapter 2: Durmstrang Lessons**

The next few weeks were intense for Cedric Diggory. At least once a day Viktor Krum was grabbing him and dragging him off to have hot and hard sex somewhere. Viktor had pounded his ass into oblivion just about everywhere one could think of; from empty classrooms and broom cupboards to Greenhouse 3 and Hagrid's pumpkin patch.

Their sessions were so rough that Cedric had to whip up large batches of Painkiller Potion just so he could walk to class. And he had to perfect a Bruise-Banishing Charm to keep his friends from asking too many questions. But it was all worth it for the returns in pleasure and stress relief.

On one particular night Viktor searched out Cedric and asked, "Vill you come vith me?"

"Where to?" Cedric replied uncertainly. He was used to just being hauled off somewhere to be fucked.

"The other boys from Durmstrang vant to meet you," Viktor replied.

"What do you mean by 'meet'?" he asked, now getting a little nervous.

"They just vant to know who I haff been spending so much time vith. And I may or may not haff told them how sexy your body is. They vant to see for themselves," Krum responded sheepishly.

"WHAT?!" Cedric shouted. "I am _not_ some slut who just strips for whoever asks you know."

"No vone called you a slut," Viktor stated calmly. "And you vould only haff to strip to your undervear. For me? Pretty please?"

Hearing the scruffy Bulgarian plead was undeniably cute. Cedric heaved a big sigh and reluctantly agreed to accompany him.

* * *

Later that night, Cedric was standing nervously next to Viktor on the deck of the Durmstrang ship. Viktor led him down a stairway into the ship. They marched down long hallways decorated with ornate rugs and tapestries and mounted animal heads. After tromping down several more sets of stairs, Cedric realized this place seemed much larger than what the ship looked like it could possibly contain. It must have a powerful enchantment cast upon it, he reasoned. Finally, Krum stopped outside a heavy, forbidding door. He pushed it open and led Cedric into the dim room inside. Another boy slammed the door shut, turned a large iron key in the lock, and then hid key inside his furs.

"Just so Karkaroff doesn't catch you in your skivvies," he replied to Cedric's startled expression. There was a smattering of soft chuckles among the Durmstrangers. There were at least a dozen boys total; all of them big and menacing.

"Go on then," Krum ordered. "Show them what you haff got."

"Yeah," spoke up another deep voice. "Ve vant to see vhat ve haff been missing."

Cedric looked around the assembled group nervously. All of them were leering at him with hungry expressions. It was like being surrounded by a pack of wolves.

"Get on vith it!" shouted another gruff voice.

Cedric began to remove the outer layers of his clothing. His cloak fell into a pile, followed by his tie and his shirt. He unlaced his shoes and pulled them and then his socks off. He paused briefly before peeling off his tee shirt, revealing his lean torso. An excited muttering broke out among his audience. He reached down and unbuttoned his trousers, sliding them down and tossing them into the pile. He had worn a pair of white briefs that were especially form-fitting for this occasion; they clung tightly to him leaving little to the boys' imaginations. The Bulgarians were all eyeing him lasciviously which made Cedric uncomfortable, but he found the whole situation a little thrilling and more than a little arousing. He broke out into a grin and posed for the onlookers, earning a brief burst of laughter.

"Take them off too," a new voice demanded.

"Not a chance," Cedric chuckled.

"Hey. Come on now," a particularly large specimen with thick curly hair and dark stubble rumbled. He stepped up behind Cedric and wrapped two muscled arms around him, pulling him up against his body with hands clutching eagerly at his pecs. Cedric marveled at his boldness and struggled uselessly to escape his grip. "Hey now," he growled right in his ear. "Vhy not stay and haff a little fun vith us?" He slipped one hand down across Cedric's abs before cupping his growing erection through the thin fabric of his briefs. Cedric gasped and had to use every ounce of willpower he had to keep from bucking his hips up into the groping hand.

"S-stop," he stuttered. "I didn't come here for this." When the towering male didn't release him, he cried out, "Viktor!"

"Enough!" snapped Krum. The large man immediately let go of him. Viktor walked up to Cedric and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Are you sure you do not vish to stay? Ve could show you exactly vhat ve learn at Durmstrang. I promise you ve vould give you a night you vould never forget." Cedric was disgusted with himself that he was even tempted by the offer. "Please," Krum pleaded as he stroked a finger across his hard-on. "Let us…educate you in the vays of Bulgaria." Cedric could feel his defenses falling. All it took to completely demolish the wall was for Viktor to lean forward and plaster their lips together. As usual the kiss was hard and wet. Cedric was pushed backwards until he was pressed back against the chest of the large man from before, who immediately began groping at his crotch again. This time Cedric didn't even try to restrain himself; he bucked needily up into the rough hand, whimpering.

Viktor pulled away from the steamy kiss and stepped back. The brothers of Durmstrang formed a circle around Cedric, who was already flushed and panting lightly. The one who had ahold of him turned him around and forced him down onto his knees. He then unfastened the front of his own trousers and pulled aside the flaps, before reaching into his boxers and tugging out an unsurprisingly massive penis.

"Come on, little boy," he taunted. "You know you vant it."

Cedric's brain was losing the war to his dick, his personal values be damned. He lunged forward and engulfed the member, feeling it immediately start to expand in his mouth. The freakish dick continued to grow and grow, shaming even Krum. Cedric tried his best to deep-throat it but couldn't manage to fit it all in, so he used a hand to pump the base while he worked his lips around the head. The Bulgarian grabbed the back of his head and started bucking into his hungry mouth.

"Fuck yeah" he growled, throwing his head back. "You vere not lying Krum. He is very good."

Cedric couldn't help but feel a little pride in that. He heard the rustling of clothes around him, so he surfaced for air and looked around. Now all the boys were undoing their pants and pulling out their cocks, all in various states of hardness. Cedric was so turned on now that he couldn't even pretend to be ashamed of what was happening. He quickly went back down on the rod in front of him, eliciting quite a few grunts and gasps out of the big man, who made short work out of the rest of his clothes. He was totally ripped, from bulging biceps to washboard abs and thighs like tree trunks. Cedric couldn't resist running his hands up and down his torso.

Soon the guy standing next to him was edging closer. Cedric pulled off and looked over at him. He took another step closer, his dick now suspended by Cedric's face. This boy was smaller and slim-built, with short blonde hair and a proportionately smaller cock. Cedric debated the sanity of his next move for only a moment before fully downing the new shaft with one gulp.

"FUCK!" the boy cried out, thrusting down his throat. Cedric gagged but pushed passed it, and worked the shaft in and out of his throat, while looking up at the blonde in a way that he hoped was seductive. He could hear the sounds of the rest of the boys removing their remaining clothing around him. It wasn't long before the blonde was pushed out of the way for the next guy in line; another muscle-bound boy with a shaved head. He wasted no time in shoving his own cock down Cedric's throat, moaning and gasping in pleasure.

And so Cedric made his way multiple times around the entire circle, sometimes even working on two or three cocks at once. He must have been performing well because soon the Durmstrangers were fighting to get their own cocks into his willing mouth. Cedric massaged himself through his briefs as he went. He saw dicks of all shapes and sizes; long and short, thick and thin, straight and curved, and everything in between. Cedric discovered that he couldn't get enough. He was insatiable. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. He would have time to feel like a slut later. Right now he was just going to live in the moment. Because he was quickly finding out that as good as being dominated by one alpha-male had felt, being dominated by a whole room full of them was exceedingly better.

"Vait," a booming voice eventually called out. The jostling of bare bodies faded as the circle reformed. Cedric sat back on his haunches, panting heavily and wiping his own saliva off of his face. The voice, he realized, had come from the curly-headed Goliath, who was smirking at him in a way he wasn't sure he liked.

"So," he continued. "Haff you ever heard of…vhat is it that you Brits call it?...vater sports?"

Cedric nearly choked. "Oh hell no," he retorted. He had heard about weird groups of Hogwarts students that were into that but he sure as hell wasn't about to let anyone do it to him.

His hard-on had started to wilt out of nervousness. But before he knew it, however, Viktor was back at his ear, whispering seductively. "Come on, Ced. Just try it. You haff no idea how hot it is."

Cedric was about to launch another refusal, but apparently Mr. Giant wasn't going to wait for permission. A golden stream suddenly arced through the air and hit Cedric directly in the center of his chest. He recoiled disgustedly but Krum caught him and held him in place. "Just relax," he soothed. The hot liquid splattered from the point of impact and cascaded down his chest, soaking into his briefs. Every moral fiber in Cedric's body was screaming in outrage but some small part of him made him hesitate. Some irrational voice in his head was telling him very strange things. Like how the stream of piss wasn't altogether that unpleasant. The hot rivulets flowing across his skin were somewhat…erotic. He wanted to please the dominant boys, didn't he? He liked to be used, right? "That's right," Krum murmured. "Just enjoy it."

The pissing man started redirecting the stream, running it across Cedric's pecs and down his arms until his entire torso was coated and his briefs were sopping. His bladder must have been just as big as the rest of him because the flow seemed to never end. He began to gradually direct it up the side of Cedric's neck, and then commanded: "Open up your mouth." Cedric really struggled with that order, but curiosity got the better of him. He relaxed his clenched jaw and slowly opened his mouth while tilting his head back.

"It's best if you do not svallow too much," Viktor informed him right before the arc made its way into his waiting mouth. Cedric jumped slightly and nearly choked, cringing at the unpleasant taste. He allowed his mouth to fill before expelling it, the yellow fluid gushing down his chin and neck. Despite the taste, the eroticism fueled his continued obedience. He collected a few more mouthfuls before the stream started to wane. He closed his eyes as Goliath aimed the last of his piss all over his face.

Cedric spluttered and wiped his eyes in time to see that the boy with the shaved head had stepped up to the plate next. He seemed to struggle slightly to get started when he was so hard. Finally a somewhat less powerful stream emitted from this one, further wetting his chest. Viktor released Cedric and stood back up. Soon a second stream was hitting him in the back, running down his spine and giving him chills. He could feel the warm liquid flowing beneath the band of his briefs and slipping into the crack of his ass. The sensation had him once again painfully hard.

One by one more of the boys stepped forward and added their own torrents to the mix, thoroughly soaking Cedric. A few of them had made their way to his mouth, and he was much more receptive now. He greedily gulped up the golden liquid and then spit it back out all over himself. By this point, even his hair had fallen victim to the deluge, the dripping locks falling down into his eyes. As the boys spent themselves, they started jacking off to the scene of the remaining pissers. By the time they had all finished, Cedric was gasping for air and dripping wet. His skin glistened in the dim light and his straining cock was semi-visible through the soaked fabric.

Suddenly a pair of soft lips was moving against his own. The blonde continued to kiss him as he pushed him over onto his back. When the boy released him Cedric stretched himself out on the floor, reveling in the effect he knew he was having on the foreigners. They surged together as one and began worshipping the Hufflepuff's body. Hands and mouths roamed over every inch of bare skin. Various tongues were taking turns tangling with his own. Teeth nipped and chewed on his ears. Mouths latched onto his nipples, swirling and biting at the sensitive buds. Someone was sucking on his toes. Another was licking off his abs. A couple adventurous mouths had taken to teasing his hard cock through his briefs. Cedric arched up off the floor, completely overwhelmed by the onslaught of sensations.

After several minutes of this torture someone hooked their fingers into the waistband of his sopping briefs and yanked them off. His freed cock was immediately enveloped by a hot, wet mouth and his head thumped back onto the wooden floor as he moaned like some cheap whore. The boys took turns swallowing his dick while the others continued the assault on his body, some of them occasionally slipping their own dicks back into his eager mouth.

Eventually he was forced to roll over onto his hands and knees. An unknown face buried itself in his ass; a squirming tongue prying its way past his spasming entrance. Once again he was passed around the circle, his hole invaded by seemingly endless tongues and fingers. He moaned and writhed on the floor, pushing back against the probing.

During a brief respite, Cedric arched his back and thrust his ass farther into the air, looking back over his shoulder with lidded eyes. "Please," he breathed, with a desperate edge to his voice.

The blonde was the first to step forward. "No problem," he remarked, before grabbing onto his hips and sinking his dick into his prostrate body. Cedric gasped and pressed back hard against him. The blonde began a slow, sensual pace. What he lacked in size, he made up for in technique. He was hitting spots inside Cedric that he didn't even know were there. Cedric clawed helplessly for purchase on the smooth wooden floor.

He was disappointed when the pleasurable member was retracted and even more disappointed when it was replaced by one that, while bigger, lacked any semblance of finesse and just plowed blindly into him. But that one too was soon replaced by another. The Durmstrangers pounded into him one by one with varying levels of skill, eventually taking him from both ends at once. He immediately recognized when Viktor thrust his familiar dick into him. He flipped himself over onto his back so he could wrap his legs around his lover and connect their lips. Krum was by far the most talented of the bunch and claimed Cedric for far longer than the others, much to their resentment.

When Viktor finally gave him up, the only man who had not had a turn stepped forward: the giant, curly-headed beast. He grabbed Cedric and easily lifted him up into the air and flung him up against a wall. Cedric hooked his feet behind his back and tangled his hands into his dark curls. The man kissed him roughly before slamming his massive member deep inside. Cedric screamed and wiggled his hips, although to get away or to create more friction, even he had no idea. The oversized Bulgarian pulled out only to thrust right back in and Cedric had to stifle another yell. And Merlin's beard this man did not just have a giant cock, he knew _exactly _where to stick it. Cedric dropped his hands out of his hair and clamped down onto his bulging biceps. The sex god started a relentless pounding and smashed his rock-hard body up against the smaller boy, all but crushing him against the wall.

After several blissfully agonizing minutes, the great brute pushed his legs off of him and pulled away. He lay back on the floor and beckoned Cedric with one finger. Cedric couldn't suppress a grin as he walked forward and stopped astride his body. He knelt down and then smirked seductively before impaling himself on the monstrous shaft, his mouth falling open and a strangled groan escaping him. The Durmstang boy grunted and thrust up off the floor. Cedric started gyrating his hips, riding his bucking cock like some American cowboy. His raging stallion meanwhile ran his hands up and down his lithe body, reveling in the smooth curves.

Eventually the Bulgarian rolled them back over and started slamming into Cedric harder than ever. After one, two, three powerful thrusts Cedric was screaming in ecstasy and cumming all over his own chest without even being touched. The giant pulled out and licked off his cum like a starving animal. Then he pulled Cedric up so that he was kneeling again and started pumping his own cock. It took only a few seconds for him to reach his orgasm and he shot several thick ropes of cum all over Cedric's face and into his mouth. Cedric swirled the gooey substance around his mouth before swallowing, making the Durmstrangers purr in approval.

Then the rest of the group moved forward, jacking themselves off. Cedric licked and sucked at each of them in turn until they came onto his face. Load after load was splattered onto him until they were all spent. A vast amount of sticky cum was oozing down his face and he licked off what he could reach with his tongue. Then the blonde was sucking some off of his face and feeding it back to him. He swallowed it hungrily, desperate for more. The rest of the boys helped to clean him off and deliver the mixed semen to his ravenous mouth. Once he had eaten all that he could get he sat back on the floor, panting, with a sated grin plastered on his face.

The assembled boys were grinning back him. "Vell, I think ve all need a bath now," chuckled the blonde.

Cedric smirked because he had just had a devious idea. "Hey," he said. "I know a good place for a bath…"

* * *

**The end. I really hoped you enjoyed this. I felt really dirty writing it but it just had to get out of my head. Unfortunately I don't foresee myself writing anymore for this fic. I just don't know where I would take it from here, and more importantly no one is reviewing it. But thanks for reading. And remember: please have the common decency to review. I'll be going back to Teen Wolf for while now, so if you watch the show be sure to keep an eye out. I'm sure I'll be back in the HP universe soon enough though for those of you who don't. Until next time. **


End file.
